Changes
by N1na Baller1na
Summary: Waverly Earp adjusts to Wynonna's return to the homestead while navigating through uncharted territory with Purgatory's newest police officer, Nicole Haught. Written as supplementary scenes to Season One.
1. Chapter 1 - Dick Pics

**CHAPTER ONE: Dick Pics**

A police car in the distance was parked in front of Mr. Johnstone's house. This was a not the first time Waverly had seen this kind of display on her walk to work. Nearly every other month, teenagers would break into his shed; usually minors looking for a warm hiding place to drink the booze they stole from their parents' cabinets. If not trespassers, then hoodlums might be caught defacing the poor shed in graffiti. The fact that it was always repainted white continued to make it the perfect target.

As Waverly neared Mr. Johnstone's property, she spotted a uniformed police officer whose face was hidden by their Stetson. She picked up the pace to see if it might be the same officer whom she had met at the saloon earlier in the week. Recognizing her braided, auburn hair was the only confirmation she needed; without a doubt, it was Officer Nicole Haught.

Waverly could not quite explain her intrigue. There was something about this officer's assertiveness that drew her in and intimidated her all at once. Now that she was mere steps away, she dared to get her attention. "Looks like the artist strikes again!"

The officer looked up from her notepad and smiled. "Well, if it isn't Miss Waverly Earp!"

Waverly marvelled at her impossibly pronounced dimples.

Officer Haught looked back at the graffiti. Spray painted were impressive artist renderings of Richard Nixon, Ringo Starr and Richie Rich. "It is certainly a motley crew, anyway."

"I'd say." Waverly examined the three portraits a bit longer before their meaning became clear. "Oh my God… they're all Dicks!"

Officer Haught's eyes widened. "Pardon?"

"I mean, they're all named Richard, right?" Waverly began, "and the nickname for Richard is 'Dick,'" she clarified. "So, maybe, what the vandal was going for here were drawings of a bunch of, well… dicks." Pronouncing the word gently did not make it sound any less vulgar.

The officer looked back at the shed to consider Waverly's explanation. "Dick pics. Great," she said without enthusiasm as she flipped her notepad shut. She bit her cheeks as if to repress laughter.

"What can I say? It's a small town," Waverly rationalized. "When cow-tipping has lost its thrill, what else are you going to do, am I right?" she asked playfully.

"At least it's a thinker." Officer Haught tucked the notepad into her pocket.

"A taste of Purgatory charm," Waverly boasted. "What brings you here anyway? Was it the bustling economy, or the beautiful weather?" She wrapped her scarf tighter to exaggerate her sarcasm.

Officer Haught took in her surroundings. "I suppose I came for the job," she looked back at Waverly and smiled, "but, maybe I stayed for the view."

Waverly grinned as she looked away shyly. She instantly felt flush and could not quite explain why. She could only hope that it did not show.

"Have you been here all your life?" Officer Haught asked as she leaned against the cruiser.

"All my life," Waverly answered. "I'm a certified Purgatorian," she said a bit too eagerly. "I was supposed to head east after high school, but, with everything going on at the time, I decided to stay put. Instead, I got my degrees in ancient languages and history through online correspondence." At the fear of sounding arrogant, she bit her tongue from saying any more.

"Smart, cultured and cute!" Officer Haught sounded genuinely impressed.

Bashful, Waverly played with a strand of her hair. "It's just as well that I stayed. I mean, I had a boyfriend here anyway." She shook her head. "Have… have a boyfriend, that is."

The officer nodded.

Waverly realized she was oversharing, so, she pulled the proverbial chute. "I should probably get going or I'll be late for my shift," she said abruptly.

The officer adjusted her Stetson. "Can I give you a ride?"

For reasons beyond Waverly, the thought of being in close quarters with the officer gave her goosebumps. "Oh, no, it's okay. I'm just going down the street."

Officer Haught had already opened the passenger door. "No trouble at all. Hop in."

After only brief hesitation, Waverly willingly surrendered and stepped into the cruiser.

Officer Haught started the car. With the hot air blowing, the subtle, sweet fragrance of her perfume wafted over Waverly, leaving her feeling inexplicably flustered. Waverly made one last attempt to bail. "I really don't have that far to walk. I am just heading to Shorty's and it's only a few blocks –"

"No problem." Officer Haught assured as she put the car in gear. "I'll get you there in a few."

The drive was short. Three minutes, if that. Pulling up to the saloon, the rusty old sign for Shorty's was showing its age. It was an unsolicited reminder of just how many years Waverly has spent bartending. Her past in Purgatory suddenly felt suffocating.

Once in park, Waverly thanked the officer for the lift and tried opening the passenger door. She wiggled the handle but, could not get it to open.

"Oh, that handle sticks a bit." Officer Haught unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned right into Waverly, reaching across for the passenger door. "Sometimes you just have to give it a tug."

The unexpected proximity left Waverly studying the officer's features; her warm hazel eyes, her notable cheekbones and flawless complexion, the way she bit her lip as she concentrated... Waverly was so caught up in her fascination that she nearly missed her cue to exit the car.

"Until next time, Waverly Earp." The officer's smile was genuine; again with the dimples.

Waverly stepped out of the cruiser. "I hope to see you at Shorty's sometime, Officer Haught," she said more lasciviously than expected.

"Please, call me Nicole." She tipped her hat.

Waverly smiled as she closed the passenger door. She watched the cruiser pull away, passing the same old shops that had lined the street for as long as she could remember. Her life in this small town had long felt stagnant. Yet, Officer Haught's recent arrival to Purgatory filled her with a certain optimism that change was on the horizon. As she watched the cruiser shrink into the distance, Waverly just knew that Nicole would somehow be a part of that.


	2. Chapter 2 - Egghead

**CHAPTER TWO: Egghead**

Waverly was restless. She almost never had a problem with staying in one place or anticipating the same rituals year in and out. As of late, however, she could not tolerate going through the motions. She attributed the onset of this feeling to her initial meeting with Officer Nicole Haught as much as she did to Wynonna's return to Purgatory. Her sister's homecoming was something she had long been hoping for and dreading at the same time. It took Waverly years to make a name for herself in this town, yet, even in her sister's absence, the only thing anyone would ever talk about was Wynonna. Despite being perpetually overshadowed, Waverly was still grateful to have her older sister back home. Not only did she make Waverly feel loved and protected, but, she was slowly starting to involve her in some Black Badge research with Deputy Marshall Dolls. This was thrilling for Waverly, giving her the satisfaction of feeling needed.

The three were currently at the precinct making use of some information on the town's history that Waverly had collected and indexed over the years. Once the meeting was over, Waverly gathered her archives of documents and photographs, she grabbed her winter coat and made her way towards the exit. Her cellphone buzzed from her pocket. It was a message from her boyfriend, Champ:

 _Running late. Be their in 10._

Orthography was never his strong suit. Waverly slowed her pace now that she had time to spare. She spotted a chair at the end of the hall where she could sit and wait for Champ. Two double doors to an office were slightly ajar to the left of the hallway. She looked through the doorway as she approached and spotted Nicole seated at a desk in an empty room. She appeared to be preoccupied with some paperwork, tapping her pen against the page as she concentrated. For days now, Waverly had been hoping she would see Nicole again. There was simply an energy about her that was very welcoming and made Waverly feel, if nothing else, noticed. Now that Waverly was assisting Wynonna and Dolls with their investigation, her foot was, literally, in the door in getting to know Nicole. As she stalled unnoticed from the doorway, Waverly began question her own appearance. Her hair was pulled back into a bun at the nape of her neck. Her green blouse and khaki skirt suddenly made her feel like she was dressed to teach a classroom of fourth graders. She opted to loosen up by letting her hair down. She draped her coat over her arm and straightened her armload of folders. She cleared her throat to make her presence known. "Working hard? Or hardly working?" Waverly had not intended on beginning this exchange with a dad joke.

"Waverly!" Nicole's face lit up. She stacked her papers into a neat pile and tucked the pen behind her ear. "How does it feel to be Purgatory's most valuable historian?" she asked, gesturing to Waverly's armful of folders.

"Grood! ...I mean, great! Great and ...good." Waverly cringed as she had suddenly forgotten the protocol for normal human communication.

Nicole smiled. "I think it's wonderful that you're assisting Black Badge now."

"Unofficially," Waverly clarified. "I suppose I know a thing or two about this town that you simply can't Google." Annoyed at her own conceit, she immediately changed the subject. "How are you settling into Purgatory?"

"Can't complain," Nicole replied, "The team is pretty great. Working in a small town is not without its challenges though. I issued several parking tickets yesterday, only to find out later that one of the offenders also happens to be the only hairdresser in town. So… looks like I won't be getting my hair cut for a while."

"Wait. Are you telling me there are actual parking regulations in Purgatory!?" Waverly asked in jest.

"There are!" Nicole confirmed. "Though, I may be the only officer in this town's history to ever enforce them. Maybe you could fact-check that for me?"

They both laughed. The conversation was interrupted when Wynonna stormed out of Dolls' office in a hurry and passed between them. She gave a half-hearted salute to Nicole. "Officer Haught." She then turned to Waverly and punched her in the arm, "Later Egghead." She rushed through the exit. The force of the double doors slamming behind her was enough to cause a breeze through Waverly's hair.

"Your sister is something else," Nicole stated as she fiddled with her pen. "Excitement seems to follow her everywhere."

"If by 'excitement' you mean 'chaos,' and by 'chaos' you mean 'trouble,' then… yeah." Waverly said exasperated.

Nicole smiled as she brought her pen to her lips.

Even though Waverly adored her sister, she was regrettably envious of her. "Wynonna has always been the more interesting Earp sister. All she ever has to do is enter a room and all eyes are on her." As she spoke, Waverly found herself fixated on Nicole's pen. Her attention then shifted to Nicole's perfectly full and parted lips.

"Not all eyes," Nicole said softly.

When Waverly saw Nicole's lips curl into a coy smile, she knew she had been caught staring. She readjusted her gaze to connect with Nicole's and once it did, it was electrifying. A pulse coursed through her, settling sweetly between her thighs. The intensity of the moment was soon eclipsed by feelings of embarrassment and guilt. The words flew out of her mouth before she could consider them. "Champ says excitement follows Wynonna too. My boyfriend. Champ. Is a boyfriend. Is what he is. He's a champ. I mean, my Champ. He's my boyfriend, Champ."

Nicole nodded politely.

Waverly desperately needed to get a grip.

"'Champ,' did you say?" Nicole asked ironically as she simpered a smile. She looked down at the desk, her pen fleeing back to the safety of its paperwork. The moment... over. "How long have you been together?"

Waverly felt a sudden need to reinstate her relationship with him. "We were high school sweethearts, actually. He asked me to prom and I suppose we've been together ever since."

A door opening at the precinct's entrance caused the double doors of the office to shudder.

"Uh? ...Waverly?" a voice called out through the hallway. It was Champ.

"Speak of the devil," Waverly said as she readjusted her armful of folders.

Nicole stood to open the doors for her. Waverly noticed the perfect fit of her uniform. Her collar was unbuttoned, exposing her slender neck. Waverly did not dare to follow that thought. She could hear Champ calling her name even louder. She spotted him at the end of the hallway.

"Champ!" she said sternly to quiet him, "I'll be right out."

"Come on!" Champ protested. "I'm double parked in front of a police station, for Christ's sake. I got a parking ticket yesterday and I can't afford to get another one. Let's go."

Waverly and Nicole exchanged a quick look.

Nicole's expression was sheepish. "Sorry!" she mouthed silently.

"I'll be right out, Champ." Waverly repeated calmly.

Champ shook his head and turned towards the exit. As he left the building, a draft from the opened door caused Waverly to lose a grip on the folders she was carrying, scattering their contents.

"Shit." Waverly crouched to collect her things.

Nicole immediately knelt to help her. She stacked the last of the fallen folders back into Waverly's arms. They were now face to face.

"For what it's worth," Nicole began, "I wouldn't consider Wynonna the more interesting sister. I'd much rather get to know the Egghead Earp." She smiled.

"Thanks," Waverly's voice cracked at the only word she could think of saying in the moment. Nicole held the door as Waverly exited the precinct.

Champ was sitting in his truck as he watched Waverly struggle into the passenger side with her arms full. "Check you out! You look like a school teacher, but, like... a bangable one," he said with about as much eloquence as a fart. "What's with the folders?"

"I've been asked to help with a case." Waverly closed the passenger door. "The Deputy Marshall and Wynonna are using them as a resource."

"Nice work, Pointdexter!" Champ teased as he started the truck. "Not just a pretty face."

"Yeah." Waverly grinned as she looked back at the precinct, "I guess I'm just an Egghead."


	3. Chapter 3 - Oprah

**C** **HAPTER THREE: Oprah**

Waverly took in her surroundings. Shorty's, the saloon where she has worked since she was a teenager, was as somber as it was quiet. Candles were placed thoughtfully in tribute to the bar's namesake, giving the room an ethereal glow. Shorty was a hero who deserved to be celebrated. Relatives and friends of Purgatory milled about the bar to pay their respects. The majority of the mourners, however, would not have known that Shorty had sacrificed himself to spare Wynonna and Champ. Worse yet, he called on Wynonna to pull the trigger. Waverly observed her sister who was presently standing at the back of the room, staring at nothing while she picked at the label of her beer bottle. She appeared so distant. Waverly feared that the weight of the ordeal was becoming more than her sister's shoulders could bear.

Waverly was also overwhelmed. Perhaps it was that she was navigating through her grief which made her feel more smothered by Champ's affection lately than comforted by it. He was currently preoccupied with the spread of appetizers at the bar. Waverly felt instant relief in the momentary break from his presence. At least it left her with an opportunity to reach out to her sister. She joined Wynonna at the back of the room. "I keep saying it, but, I really can't believe Shorty is gone. I keep expecting that he'll just walk in any second, tell me to stop socializing and get back to work." Waverly glanced at Wynonna who appeared to be lost in thought. "But, seeing as how you're already four beers in, it's more likely he'd hand me your car keys and have me drive your ass to the homestead," she joked playfully.

Wynonna smirked. It faded with a deep sigh.

"I'm so glad that Shorty left the bar to Gus so that it stays in the family." Waverly tried harder to engage her sister. "She's been through so much, you know? I think having a sense of purpose will do her good."

"I guess," Wynonna finally spoke. "She's a tough one though. She'll keep on keepin' on like she always does." Wynonna put her empty beer bottle down on a nearby table and wiped the condensation from her hands. "So, where did Champ go? Was there a defenseless calf somewhere that needed tying?"

Waverly let this quip slide.

"Do you realize he's now been involved in two – _two_ – revenant killings," Wynonna declared. "I'm just sayin', maybe he's a demon himself? Have you considered that, Waves? 'Cause I would have zero qualms about sending that wang on the express train to hell."

In record time, Waverly had already reached her threshold for yet another one of Wynonna's drunken rants. "Lay off Wynonna! This is my boyfriend we are talking about here."

"And that blows my mind!" Wynonna ignored her sister's protest. "How is it even possible that you two are still together? This is the same guy who failed the preliminary police test three times, was a total coward during the hostage situation at the armory and, worse of all, he was willing to drop trou with me – your _sister_ – without any hesitation whatsoever!"

Waverly clenched her jaw not realizing that she was grinding her teeth.

"But, I'm a straight up ten, so, I can't exactly blame him." Wynonna continued. She was starting to slur her words. "Seriously Waves, you needs to drop him. Even if it means being alone for a while."

"Look, I know he's not perfect," Waverly defended.

"Yeah, no shit!" Wynonna feigned surprise. "Tell me one good reason you're still with him. Just one. You have 30 seconds, and… go."

"I'll give you three." Waverly didn't know why she was even playing along. "For starters, he makes me feel like a normal person. People respect Champ and they respect me for being with him. Also, he has nice… hair."

"His hair is like… a poorly frosted cupcake, but, that's beside the point." Wynonna closed her eyes for a brief moment, as if to compose her thoughts. "There is no such thing as 'normal,' Waves. Anyone worth knowing will respect you for who you are, not for whom you're with. You need some self-confidence, Baby Girl. And I need to… stop… passing out to the _Oprah Winfrey Network_ every night, Jesus Christ." She took a long swig from yet another bottle of beer that seemed to have come out of nowhere. Waverly considered that it may not have even belonged to Wynonna.

"Whatever," Waverly said, dismissing her sister's drunken lecture, "He's strong and he keeps me safe."

"Keeps you safe?" Wynonna gagged on her drink. "Um, no. I've seen you with a shotgun. You can take care of yourself just fine. Besides, I'm here now. I've got your back."

Waverly rolled her eyes. "Oh right. Hey! Remember when you strolled back into town and nearly got me hanged? Yeah! You really had my back there," she said sarcastically.

"I got you back down, didn't I?" Wynonna replied defensively. "Anyway, alls I'm saying is that, you need to sit down and just reelavalu… reevalubate… reevaluhate… oh hell, you need to channel your inner Oprah, okay?"

"Give me a break," Waverly crossed her arms. "You're drunk, Wynonna."

"And you are wound sooooo tight right now, it's a wonder you can even move! Waves, I want you to really think about what you want in life. You've just got to barf up whatever feelings you're stomaching, right out into the world!–"

At this point, Waverly was hardly listening to her sister's poetic advice. She had spotted Nicole across the bar chatting with Gus. Waverly watched her clasp Gus' hands in condolence. Her gaze then drifted over to Champ who was perched at the other side of the bar, inelegantly licking his fingers clean of whatever food he had just polished off. It was gross. It did not help that she was already annoyed that his clinginess earlier had effectively blocked all meaningful conversation with Nicole, which was the only solace she truly wanted right now. Suddenly, some key words pulled her back into Wynonna's lecture.

"...which is why I want to know what you think about Officer Haught," Wynonna asked with curiosity.

Waverly panicked. She hadn't been listening for, at least, two minutes.

Wynonna sized Nicole up. "Word on the street is that she's gay as Christmas. Still, everyone just loves her." She took another swig. "Why someone like her would choose to live in a town like this is beyond me."

"What brings anyone to Purgatory?" Waverly asked rhetorically.

"Well, it sure as fuck wasn't to get laid, considering the most eligible bachelorette in town is Miss Jones. And she's still talking about The Great Depression like it's headline news."

Waverly truly hoped that no one within an earshot was listening to the continuous stream of nonsense spewing from her sister's mouth. "Wynonna, I swear to God, you are such an ass sometimes. Wait, I take that back. I mean all of the time."

Wynonna let out a self-congratulatory cheer and finished what little beer was left in the bottle. She walked away, presumably to get another drink.

Waverly went back to observing Nicole from across the room. She was now chatting with, of all people, Miss Jones. Wynonna's words were still echoing in Waverly's mind. Too late in diverting her glance, Nicole's eyes met hers.

Still in uniform, Officer Haught promptly excused herself from her current conversation and met Waverly at the back of the room.

"How are you holding up?" Nicole asked sincerely.

"Fine, I guess." Waverly said diffidently. "The grief sort of comes in waves." She felt a lump grow in her throat. "It's an odd feeling to be here at Shorty's ...without Shorty." She wiped some stray tears with her hand.

"I didn't really know Shorty all that well. What can you tell me about him?" Nicole pulled up a nearby bar stool for Waverly before grabbing one for herself.

Waverly appreciated what Nicole was trying to do; get her talking about the good times and not dwell on his passing. "He was a small town guy and proud of it. He didn't have kids of his own. I think the bar, his motorcycles and our family were the things that made him the happiest in life. He was close with Gus and Curtis and was practically an uncle to me and my sister. When Wynonna left, he went out of his way to make sure I was looked after."

"That's really sweet." Nicole touched Waverly's hand. "You're lucky to have had someone like him in your life."

Waverly looked down at their hands. This time, Champ was not around to interfere. Comforted, she hoped the moment would linger.

"I should probably get back to the office and finish the report," Nicole said reluctantly, "I just wanted to make sure you and your family were okay."

"Sure." Waverly struggled to say goodbye appropriately. "When am I going to see you again?" The words tumbled out of her mouth.

"Any time you'd like," Nicole assured. She made her way towards the exit.

Gus spotted Waverly and sat on the vacant stool beside her. "She's a good kid, that Officer Haught. She seems to be fitting in just fine in Purgatory, wouldn't you say?"

Waverly nodded.

"I was worried she might have a hard time finding her place in such a small town," Gus continued, "I mean, I certainly wouldn't hold any of that other stuff against her."

Waverly felt a sudden uneasiness. "What stuff wouldn't you hold against her?"

"All I'm saying is that I'm perfectly fine with the LBLT community." Gus paused thoughtfully, "That doesn't sound right. Aren't there a couple of Qs in there? It's a complex acronym, I'll tell you that. Oh shoot, Waverly, help me out here. What do the Qs stand for?" She looked into Waverly's eyes expectantly. "Queer!"

"What!?" Waverly said in shock.

"It's Queer!" Gus yelled as if she had just solved the _Wheel of Fortune_ puzzle board. "Queer and-" she closed her eyes, "Ugh, what does that other Q stand for then?"

 _Questioning_. Waverly knew that the second Q was for _Questioning_ , as in: ' _Waverly is questioning her sexuality._ ' Was Gus probing here? Was it that apparent that Waverly might be having 'complex acronym' feelings for Nicole? "I... I don't know, Gus. I have no clue what it stands for." She was now feeling dizzy. "I should probably get Champ before he finishes all the appetizers." She gave Gus a quick hug before she could ask any more questions. She tried to centre herself. Her thoughts were tangled in a cluster of labels and assumptions. She couldn't bear the thought of people talking about her, whether they 'hold that stuff against her' or not. The idea of her identity being reduced to her sexuality was enough to fill her with a defiant rage. She felt she had something to prove. She spotted Champ by the bar devouring a plate of nachos by himself. She charged towards him, grabbed ahold of his buttoned shirt. "Come with me." She dragged him with her.

"Whoa, are you okay? What's wrong?" Champ asked, his mouth still full of food.

"Nothing is wrong with me!" Waverly snapped, still holding onto a fistful of his shirt. Realizing how aggressive she must have seemed, she let go of him and reached for his hand instead. They exited the bar and she led him upstairs to her old room. She closed the bedroom door behind them. "Why the hell did you bring those?"

"What? The nachos?" Champ asked confused.

"Yes! Why are you walking around with a plate of nachos?!" Waverly questioned angrily. She suddenly realized she might have been unfairly taking her frustration out on Champ. "Here. Give me the plate."

Champ lowered the half-eaten plate to Waverly's reach. She grabbed it and tossed it recklessly over her shoulder, scattering chips and toppings on the floor. Champ was so completely stunned that he hadn't realized a cluster of tomato seeds had inadvertently landed on his cheek.

At a loss for words, the pair just stared at each other. Waverly gently brought her hand to his face and held it in her palm. She delicately removed the tomato seeds with her thumb. She combed her fingers through the side of his hair and tried hard not to think of cupcakes. Champ held her by the waist. He leaned in and planted a deep kiss.

Held in an embrace, she took in his light eyes, prominent jawline and full hair. A sudden shiver ran up her spine. It reminded her of a time early on in their relationship when Champ offered his suit jacket to keep her warm. She clung to that sweet memory, hoping to invoke the chemistry that brought them together in the first place.

He kissed her again. She kissed him in return. She could feel his warmth. It made her feel flush. She removed a layer of clothing. Then another. Champ matched her layer for layer.

Now laying under him, she closed her eyes and tried to welcome the moment. He caressed her skin lightly, though his fingertips felt rough. She wondered what soft hands would feel like. She thought of Nicole's hand holding hers earlier; how delicate it was, yet how comforting and protected it made her feel. She wondered what it might be like to have those hands touch her instead.

Waverly was plucked from the moment when the back of her head was pulled with a quick jerk. Then a second time. "Oww! Champ... my hair… you're pulling on it. Champ. Champ, stop!" Her hair had been unwittingly caught on the strap of his wrist watch. They managed to free the tangle. Frustrated, Waverly sat up.

"Waves, I'm so sorry." Champ apologized. "I didn't know it was caught. Here, let me get rid of my stupid watch."

As she watched Champ fumble with the strap, a wave of guilt washed over her. The complete indifference she felt for him in that moment was too much to process. "It's okay, Champ. We should probably get back downstairs anyway."

The obligation left Champ deflated. "Are you sure? 'Cause, it seemed like you were really into it. So, if you want, we could –"

"We should really go," Waverly interrupted. "I want to say goodbye to everyone before they leave."

"Yeah. Okay. Sure. No problem, Babe." He sat up. "Hey, if not right now, then we'll just make up for it twice tomorrow, right?"

Champ's optimism and self-entitlement about sex was beginning to strike a nerve. Waverly was presently too overwhelmed to say anything about it, so, instead, she opted to ignore the question. "I'll meet you downstairs."

Waverly quickly dressed and closed the door behind her. She headed toward the staircase and stopped at the top of the steps. She took a seat and buried her head in her hands. She desperately needed to figure out what the hell she was doing.

If Wynonna had been at her side just then, she likely would have told her that this is what Oprah would call an "Aha!" moment.

Waverly shook her head. "God dammit, Wynonna."


	4. Chapter 4 - Breakup

**CHAPTER FOUR: Breakup**

It was dark and quiet at the homestead. Waverly walked through the empty house and deliberately avoided anything that might remind her of Champ. The day's events looped in her mind. She was desperate to talk about them with someone, but, Wynonna was likely missing in action. There was a time when Waverly might have resented her sister's whimsical tendencies and unpredictability. Ever since Wynonna's return to Purgatory, however, there was a noticeable shift in Wynonna's behavior that earned her some leniency. While she was still undoubtedly self-centered, there was no denying that she had become more attentive to Waverly's needs. After years of strain on their sibling relationship, Waverly took this as a glimmer of hope for their family unity.

She heard a voice coming from Wynonna's old bedroom. Waverly went to investigate, only to discover that Wynonna had left the television on before leaving the house. The light from the old tube TV, tuned to the _Oprah Winfrey Network_ , illuminated the few items in an, otherwise, minimalist room. An empty dinner plate, a family photo taken long ago and Wynonna's Black Badge pin placed on a night stand beside an unmade bed. She found the remote and turned off the television.

"Waves, why are you creeping me?" a voice asked from under the covers.

Waverly jumped in surprise. All this time she had mistakenly thought was home alone. "It's not even nine o'clock yet, Wynonna. Why are you in bed?"

Wynonna sat up with effort. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes were squinting from the hallway light. "I'm tired."

Ecstatic to have found her sister at home, Waverly crawled under the covers and sat next to her. "Are you awake enough to talk?" she asked, hardly keeping the urgency out of her tone.

"No." Wynonna rubbed her eyes. "Wait, about what?"

Waverly twirled a strand of hair. "About Champ —"

"Ew. No." Wynonna slumped back down to her pillow and covered her head. "Too tired."

"— and how I broke up with him today," Waverly added. Hearing herself say it out loud was strange.

"Jumping Jesus, Baby Girl!" Wynonna threw the covers back. "That's fantastic news!" She rolled away from Waverly. "I'm still tired though."

"So, you aren't the least bit interested in how he took it, or anything?" Waverly feigned leaving the bed.

"Fine. Spill. But, skip ahead to the juicy bits." Wynonna sat up and leaned against the headboard.

Waverly began, "Well, it was the early afternoon —"

"Skip ahead, I said." Wynonna ordered.

"— and I was at Shorty's," Waverly continued, "looking into a clue that Curtis had left for me. It led me to a note and a skull! I'm talkin' a real effin' skull!"

Wynonna gasped. "Intrigue! What did the note say?"

"It said," Waverly paused, " _My dearest Waverly, you are now the keeper of the bones._ "

"Oh wow." Wynonna said with affect. "I'm so glad I got the bike."

Waverly yanked the pillow from behind and hit Wynonna with it square in the face. They both laughed.

"So, did you dump his ass then and there when you realized you'd be happier dating the skull?" Wynonna asked, flinching when Waverly reached for the pillow again.

Instead, Waverly clutched the pillow in both arms and composed her thoughts. "Not exactly. I just couldn't stand him. There I was, trying to share this incredible relic through the grief of losing the man who pretty much raised us, and Champ just wasn't taking any of it seriously. Any of it. It was so despicably belittling."

Wynonna nodded. "So, what did you say?"

"I flat out told him we were done. He then just sort of hung around, not getting that I had just broken up with him. I had to spell it out three different ways."

"Was his little heart crushed? Did he cry?" Wynonna's eyes sparkled.

"See, now you're just making me feel bad." Waverly accused. "Champ isn't a bad guy. It turns out that we just weren't a right fit for each other."

"So, he _did_ cry!" Wynonna said excitedly.

Waverly slapped Wynonna's leg though the blanket. "He didn't, but, he was upset and probably confused. He initially refused to believe that I'd end it all over some crusty bones. I told him this had all been building up for quite some time, but that we could still be —"

"Oh God, _friends?_ " Wynonna interrupted, "Tell me you didn't drop the F-bomb because that would be enraging."

Waverly pursed her lips.

"Shit. Well, I don't suppose he took that well, now did he?"

Waverly let out a sigh. "Not at all, actually. He had the audacity to ask me if there was someone else. I told him this was about the two of us and he just stormed off."

Wynonna, for once in her life, said nothing. She let the silence linger. "Is there someone else, Waves?"

"Wha... are you kidding me?" Waverly's heart just about stopped.

"Hey! It's not so far-fetched!" Wynonna defended. "'Cause if you aren't already doinking someone else, I can't think of a better way to cleanse yourself of Whutzhisnuts."

Waverly shook her head. "That sounds like the furthest thing from anything cleansing."

"Come on, Waves!" Wynonna exclaimed. "There was once a time before Champ. Don't you remember how great it was to get it laid by someone who wasn't a total jagweed?"

Waverly was embarrassed to admit that she had only ever been with Champ. The idea of anyone else felt so foreign. "I guess I haven't really known any other guy like I've known Champ."

"Oh. My. God. Do you mean 'known' in, like ...a biblical sense?" Wynonna asked dismayed.

Waverly felt defensive. "I just... I don't think I could ever sleep with someone without an emotional connection, unlike you!"

Wynonna smirked. "I know you meant for that to be a burn on me, but, at least I'm gettin' some!" She hung her arm over Waverly's shoulder. "I hate to break it to you, Waves, but, it looks like there's no one left to bang in this here town other than the fine ladies of Purgatory. Stay away from Miss Jones though. She's a heartbreaker."

Waverly laughed uncomfortably while the grip on her pillow tightened.

"Listen, breakups can be a shitstorm," Wynonna opened the drawer of her nightstand, "so, I'd say this calls for a Jack and Coke. Hold the Coke." She pulled out a flask and offered it to Waverly.

"Good Lord, Wynonna. You keep that at your bedside?!" Waverly was only half surprised. "This has to be a new low."

"Everyone's got their vice," Wynonna took a swig. "Turns out yours was Chump," she burped, "Champ, I mean."

Waverly was too concerned with her sister's habitual drinking to deflect any disparaging remarks. "You really shouldn't be drinking in bed."

Wynonna refastened the lid to the flask. "Yeah well, considering I was the one who shot Daddy and now Shorty, that Willa was taken, and that blood sucking demons are an actual thing, you'd probably consider hitting the bottle too." Wynonna's eyes started to tear up. "Face it Waves, we're cursed."

"Oh Wynonna." Waverly embraced her sister as tightly as she could.

Wynonna stayed silent for a moment. "I just miss them like crazy. I miss Daddy and Willa. I miss Shorty. I can't help but wonder where they are now."

"They're looking at us from a better place." Waverly was starting to tear up as well. "You've really got to believe that if there's an actual hell to which you can cast demons, then, there's got to be a heaven that exists too."

Wynonna rested her head on top of her own. Waverly felt a tear hit her cheek that wasn't hers. "We're in this together, Wynonna. We'll fight together and we'll win together."

Wynonna untwisted the cap. "To the Earp sisters and to those we've lost." She drank before passing the flask to Waverly.

"To the Earp sisters and to those we've saved." Waverly took a drink. It burned its way down her throat.

"I am beyond exhausted." Wynonna dried her eyes with her sleeve. "I am going to turn in, but, you can stay if you want."

"Sure. I'll stay for a bit." Waverly got comfortable. She stared at the ceiling for what might have been an hour, the breakup inevitably replaying in her mind. Her sister's breathing was now slow and rhythmic. Waverly carefully rolled out of the bed and tucked Wynonna in.

She walked out into the hallway to turn off the light. By the switch hung an old photo of a younger Curtis and Gus taken at the Calgary Stampede. She wondered what Gus would think when she heard about her breakup. Gus had always been fond of Champ. She considered him family. Waverly could only imagine that Gus and others who knew them as a couple might think she was a fool for ending their relationship. The more she contemplated the lightning speed at which gossip spreads in Purgatory, the more anxious she felt about her feelings for Nicole. Waverly could no longer deny that she was attracted to her. As much as she wanted to allow the magnetic pull to propel her closer, the mere thought of being outed for it was enough to leave her absolutely panicked.

With her stomach in knots, Waverly made her way to her own bedroom. She fulfilled her nightly routine before letting her head hit the pillow. She closed her eyes and tried holding her breath for a couple of seconds in an effort to calm herself down. She took a deep breath. A section of her long hair slid in front of her face as she exhaled. She felt a delicate touch brush the strands back in place behind her ear. She opened her eyes slowly to see that it was Nicole who was placing her hair. Waverly shot up in surprise. "Officer Hau – "

"Waverly," Nicole jumped back, "I didn't mean to startle you," she said in a sort of whisper, as if trying not to wake Wynonna.

"What... what are you doing here? In my room?" Waverly could hardly make sense of what was happening.

Nicole came closer. "I just had to see you."

"You what now?" Waverly was still in shock.

"It's like I can't get you out of my mind." Nicole smiled. Her voice was soft. "I've been drawn to you ever since we met. Tell me you feel the same way." Nicole's eyes fluttered in anticipation of a response.

Waverly could only nod.

Nicole closed the distance between them. Waverly was spellbound to feel the soft contours of Nicole's lips against her own; it was exhilarating. She caressed Nicole's face to entice her closer. Nicole's kiss deepened. Waverly pulled her on top and let Nicole's hands wander her body. She felt them outline her every curve. A tantalizing hand slid under her shirt and the contact was enough to make her gasp. Pulling the tangled sheets out of the way, Waverly inadvertently knocked a mug of water from the bedside table. The echoing sound of the ceramic shattering against the hardwood floor stunned them both.

"Waverly?" Wynonna shouted from across the hall.

"Oh shit!" Waverly sat up with alarm and clasped the sheets.

Wynonna hit the lights and charged into Waverly's bedroom with Peacemaker. "Waves, are you alright? What is it?"

Waverly squinted in the bright light still clutching the sheets. She scanned the bedroom for Nicole who was nowhere to be seen.

"Awwww, my Snoopy mug! ...Waaaaves." Wynonna whined with disappointment as she tucked Peacemaker into the waistband of her pajama bottoms. She crouched to gather the broken pieces of her treasured mug. "Yours is the Charlie Brown mug. This one was mine."

As Wynonna cleaned the mess, Waverly surveyed the bedroom a second time. It was as if Nicole had vanished into thin air.

"I think I got most of the bigger pieces," Wynonna said cupping the broken ceramic. "Wait right there while I get the broom and some paper towels."

"I'm sorry about your Snoopy mug, Wynonna." Waverly was still puzzled. She examined the room one last time. Only then had she realized that Nicole hadn't vanished; she was never actually there.

"It's okay, Baby Girl. My dreams have me do weird things in my sleep too," Wynonna said walking down the hall to fetch the broom.

"Tell me about it," Waverly said under her breath.


	5. Chapter 5 - Top Hat Cat

**CHAPTER FIVE: Top Hat Cat**

The stark white halls of the recently renovated Purgatory General Hospital showed vague attempts at personality with its lame, disjointed artwork. On her way to the elevator, Waverly passed a framed painting of a zebra on an open plain, an etching of assorted seashells and a black and white canvas print of a flower; which was a real missed opportunity for some colour in the otherwise sterile building. She pressed the button for the second floor where Nicole was in recovery. Having been captured with Wynonna by the Jack of Knives, Nicole was worse for wear and had only recently stabilized. Waverly was eager to see her again. She was certain that her sister would not be alive if not for Nicole's help. Conversely, Nicole was now neck deep in this nightmare at the hand of a revenant. Anger boiled within Waverly at the mere thought. Had Wynonna not ended Jack of Knives, Waverly would have done it herself.

Stepping out of the elevator, Waverly ridded her mind of these thoughts and examined the small bouquet of sunflowers in her hands. The long yellow petals were a bright and sunny contrast to the grey winter days. They were her favourite flower; she hoped Nicole would like them too. Reaching the end of the hallway, she peeked into Nicole's room. The first thing to catch her eye was a painting of a cat with a monocle and top hat which, to be honest, was hardly out of place in the array of bizarre artwork displayed in this hospital. Directly beneath it, she found Nicole. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted towards the only shadow the brightly lit room could offer. She suddenly felt foolish for not having considered that Nicole might be asleep during this surprise visit. She decided she would place the small vase of flowers on the bedside table and leave before being noticed. As she took a few careful steps closer, Nicole immediately stirred. Waverly hid the flowers behind her back.

Nicole's eyes opened slowly before noticing her visitor. "Oh my God—" she hid her face momentarily in her hands. "I didn't realize you'd be—" her voice was raspy as she spoke. "Well, I must be quite a sight," she fretted.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Waverly admitted as she approached her bedside.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Nicole winced as she pulled herself up into a sitting position. "I could probably stand to be better though. How's Wynonna? Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Waverly reassured. "Albeit self-medicating with a flask, which, by Wynonna's standards, is perfectly fine."

"Maybe she's onto something because a bourbon would be amazing right about now." Nicole managed a wistful smile.

"I don't have bourbon, but, I brought you these." Waverly smiled softly as she revealed the sunflowers.

"Awww, that's incredibly thoughtful!" Nicole admired the bouquet." Sunflowers are my favourite, thank you." She carefully placed the vase on the bedside table. "Nedley showed up this morning with a big bag of cigars with the words ' _It's a Boy!_ ' written on the ribbon. I'm not exactly sure what he was going for, but, it's the thought that counts, right?"

"He gave up smoking about a week ago," Waverly explained. "It's obviously not going well. Anyway, I just want to thank you for what you did and–"

"I should have done more," Nicole lamented. "It just happened so suddenly and it was... I don't know. I can't believe I'm about to say this, but, it was something out of this world." She rubbed the bandage holding her I.V. in place. "Ugh, I don't even know what I'm saying anymore. I'm tired and probably not all that lucid."

Waverly looked at the clear I.V. bag, slowly dripping its way into a long tube connected to Nicole. Each drip marked the elapsing time it was taking her to decide whether or not she should tell Nicole the truth about Purgatory. Considering that this information could further jeopardize Nicole's safety, she ultimately decided against it. Waverly needed to know that Nicole would be protected. She could not bear the thought of nearly losing her again. "You did everything you could. Besides, the details you gave led us to Wynonna and saved countless other women."

"Well," Nicole paused, "thanks for saying that." She looked away. Her tone was laden with self-blame.

Waverly crouched at Nicole's bedside to meet her eyeline. "Purgatory is a safer place because of you. You know that, right?" Nicole seemed unconvinced. "I've never met anyone so devoted to their job, to the people of this town, to my family, to... me… quite the way you are." Waverly could feel her own voice quiver at the admission.

Nicole's eyes danced as they looked into Waverly's. "To serve and protect," she smiled coyly.

Waverly was suddenly conscious of her own heartbeat. These words made her feel exalted. She wanted to reciprocate, but her own cowardice convinced her that this was not the right time or place. The intensity of Nicole's gaze was enough to make her stammer. "So... so, how do you pass the time here during mandatory bedrest?"

Nicole seemed to be caught off guard at the abrupt change in subject. "Uh, pass the time?" she looked around. "Well, of the four channels on that TV over there, two are scrambled and one is in French. So, I have now watched more episodes of _Heartland_ than anyone ever should. Also, someone really ought to look into this hospital's cable package."

"And their interior decorating," Waverly added, gesturing to the top hat cat painting.

"You really think so?" Nicole questioned as she looked over her shoulder, "'cause I'm dying to know that cat's story," she joked.

"That cat is a socialite who cheats on his wife," Waverly accused. "Or at least that's the vibe I get."

"Interesting." Nicole contemplated. "See, I think the attire is just a guise to keep up appearances. To meet society's expectations. I mean, just look into those eyes, Waves!"

Waverly shook her head. "Those are sad, dead eyes."

"Or maybe those are the eyes of a father who is working four jobs just to keep his kittens alive; and two of those jobs are as mall Santas."

They both laughed uncontrollably. Waverly marveled at how someone who had just overcome such trauma could still manage to be so witty. "How do you come up with this stuff, Nicole?"

"This cat right here is tellin' my story, man," she answered in jest.

"You were a mall Santa?" Waverly giggled.

"Oh, totally!" Nicole asserted. "Under different circumstances, I'd have you sit on my knee to prove it."

Waverly crossed her arms and smiled. "So, how does a professional Santa Claus end up in a place like Purgatory?"

"Sleigh and a little Christmas magic, probably?" Nicole retorted.

Waverly dug a little deeper. "Well then, how did Nicole Haught end up in a place like Purgatory?"

Nicole's quick draw responses reached a screeching halt. She stared at Waverly as if she was searching for the right answer. She looked away.

This was not the reaction Waverly was expecting. "You don't have to answer that. I'm sorry. It's a dumb question," she backtracked.

"It's not." Nicole reassured, as she smoothed the wrinkles in her bedsheet. "I guess I haven't had to look in the rear-view mirror in a while, if that makes any sense." She ran her fingers through her hair. "My family has always been extremely conservative. Always. Growing up, I never really fit the mold of my parents' expectations of me." Nicole's voice hardened. "It all sort of boiled over when my dad walked in on me and a girl. We had been caught half-dressed, fooling around." Her gaze turned hollow, fixating on something in the distance that Waverly could not quite pinpoint. "She got out of there and I was left to explain myself. Simply put, my dad didn't condone my relationship and left the scars to show it."

"Oh Nicole." Waverly reached for her hand as if to anchor her from drifting too far into the past.

Nicole's eyes welled with tears. "I eventually reached a point where I just needed some distance from where I grew up. Enrolling in the police academy was one of the most empowering decisions I have ever made. It gave me the confidence to take charge of my own life and has allowed me to stand up for those who can't protect themselves. That," she paused, "and Purgatory County P.D. was hiring. I probably should have just started with that when you asked," she laughed lightly through some fallen tears. "Is it too late to change my answer?"

Waverly let Nicole's words resonate in her head. Her own petty problems suddenly felt trivial.

"We all have a choice." Nicole dried her eyes, "and I chose to be happy."

Waverly gave Nicole's hand a light squeeze. "It takes a lot of courage to be true to yourself. I think it's incredibly admirable."

Nicole looked up at Waverly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Waverly sat attentively.

Nicole spoke earnestly, "Why did you break up with Champ?"

The eyes looking into Waverly's were no longer adrift in the past. They were absolutely present and intent on finding the truth. A truth that Waverly struggled to put into words. She knew perfectly well that her breakup with Champ had much more to do with Nicole than she was willing to admit, but, she had no clue what to do about it. She fell back onto the usual excuse she had offered to anyone else who ever asked. "Well, I guess I came to realize that I was only staying with him because we had been together for so long, you know? It was easy to be an average couple."

Nicole's eyes continued to search Waverly's. "Is that all?"

Only then did Waverly realize that she was still holding Nicole's hand. At a loss for words, she impulsively tucked a loose strand of auburn hair behind Nicole's ear. Her breath quickened. She was close enough to notice that Nicole's had too.

"You are far beyond average, Waverly Earp," Nicole spoke softly.

"VISITATION HOURS ARE NOW OVER AND WILL RESUME TOMORROW AT 10:00AM," a monotoned nurse loudly declared as she entered the room. Startled by the unexpected interruption, both Nicole and Waverly jumped as they pulled away from each other. "PLEASE SIGN OUT AT RECEPTION. HAVE A NICE DAY." The nurse left as quickly as she appeared. Waverly and Nicole giggled at the obvious tension that lingered.

"Um, I don't know about you, but, I could barely hear her," Nicole said sarcastically.

Waverly held a hand to her chest, still trying to catch her breath. "Good Lord! Do you think she speaks at that volume all the time? Seriously, drill sergeants don't even yell like that!"

Nicole laughed. "You'll have to tell me more about your… stint in the army?"

Waverly stood and reluctantly made her way towards the door. "I will. As soon as you tell me about yours as a mall Santa. Try to get some rest, alright?"

"Hey, Waves?" Nicole called.

Waverly turned around, expectantly.

"Choosing to be happy isn't always as easy as it should be," Nicole stated.

Waverly nodded thoughtfully before closing the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6 - Changes

Waverly grabbed another wet whisky glass from the drying rack. Her fingers were pruned from all the polishing. It had been a long and slow evening at Shorty's and the night was not moving much faster. She stared blankly at the far end of the bar; her hands maneuvering the towel and glass on autopilot while her thoughts drew her back to that moment in Nedley's office; the sofa's cool leather; Nicole trailing her neck with kisses; her hand stroking the contours of Waverly's thigh. These welcomed distractions had been getting Waverly through the long work week without Nicole.

"Are you hopin' a genie is gonna fly out of that?" Gus asked without even needing turn her head from her paperwork. "You've been working on that same glass for quite some time now."

Waverly had not even realized that she had stalled on her polishing. She wondered how the heck Gus did.

"Don't pay any mind to Champ over there," Gus assured, "I bet he's just here to blow off some steam."

In all honesty, Waverly had already forgotten that Champ and a handful of his rodeo buddies were across the room. They had been playing rounds of pool since the late afternoon and were nursing what, by that point, must have been warm, unpalatable pitchers of beer. This was the first time she had seen him since their breakup and to say that it was awkward as a Donald Trump handshake would be putting it lightly. Champ must have anticipated that she would be working that day. Waverly was beginning to suspect and dread that he was gearing up to talk with her. She unintentionally let out what must have been an audible sigh.

"If you're getting bored back there I'm sure I can find plenty for you to do," Gus offered.

Waverly returned the polished glass to its shelf. "Bring it, Gus." At this point, she would have been willing to tar the roof at Shorty's. Anything to keep her busy.

"You can start by greeting that patron who just walked in," Gus smiled.

Waverly turned around and saw Nicole standing at the entrance; she almost did not recognize her out of uniform and with her hair down. Nicole left her heavy winter coat on a hook near the entrance revealing a fitted black top and a long, sleeveless red jacket.

"What are you waiting for… Christmas? Get out there, Earp!" Gus playfully ordered.

"Right." Waverly composed herself. "Welcome to Shorty's," she said, subduing her excitement. She placed a ramekin of mixed nuts on the bar as Nicole took her seat.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Nicole said as she settled.

Bashful, Waverly's glance darted towards Gus to gauge her reaction. She seemed oblivious; preoccupied in her paperwork. Waverly leaned in towards Nicole and lowered her voice. "I was about to say the same thing," she smiled with delight. "This week has felt endless."

"Tell me about it," Nicole agreed. "I definitely need a drink after the schedule I just pulled."

"How about a Bourbon?" Waverly offered; a glass already in hand.

Nicole hummed with pleasure and leaned in, "A girl after my own heart."

Gus was suddenly overcome by an uncontrollable cough that seemed too theatrical to be legitimate. "Oh my—" she coughed some more. "I'm going to go ahead and find myself a tall drink of water." She walked behind Waverly and spoke quietly into her ear. "I'd get one for you too, but, it would appear you already found one." She squeezed Waverly's shoulder and smiled before excusing herself into the kitchen.

Waverly was floored and slightly dumbfounded by Gus' support. Her stomach continued to flutter with excitement as she poured Nicole's drink. She intentionally brushed the back of her hand against Nicole's as she slid the glass in front of her.

"—Who else do I have to plow to get a drink around here?" Champ yelled to the amusement of his entourage of pool players. He staggered as he approached the bar.

Waverly looked up to the ceiling, nearly praying for strength. "Is there something you'd like, Champ?" she asked with as much tact as she could muster.

"Uh, yes, actually." Champ almost lost his balance as he leaned against the bar next to Nicole. "But, you've made it pretty clear that what I want doesn't matter, so there's not much point in my asking."

Waverly could smell the alcohol on his breath from as far back as she stood.

"But, my boys over there are completely dry," Champ continued, "I guess I shouldn't act so surprised; you've got a real knack for leaving people high and dry, Waverly Earp."

Hollers echoed throughout the bar. Nicole looked back at Waverly with concern.

Waverly was mortified. She tried diffusing the situation. "You really want to get into this right now?" she asked calmly.

"Funny," Champ raised his voice, "your sister asked me the same thing just last night!"

The retort caused an outburst of laughter from his gang of half-wits.

Waverly rolled her eyes, but, tried not to take the bait. While she knew he was just trying to get a rise out of her, she was beyond embarrassed that the entire bar was in on such a personal conversation between them, especially Nicole.

"Is that all, Champ?" Waverly could not resist adding, "Did my sister ask you that too?"

An audible reaction erupted throughout the saloon. Champ looked back at his crew who were all laughing hysterically at his expense.

"Because, if that's all you have to say," Waverly continued, "you might want to ask 'your boys' to take you elsewhere; you've obviously had quite enough to drink and we will not be serving you another drop of beer tonight."

"Why? Because the fuzz is here?" Champ motioned at Nicole. "Yeah, I could have been a cop too you know, but, they needed a _token_ female on the force."

Nicole shook her head and took a sip of her drink, brushing off his excuse.

Waverly, on the other hand, was unable to let the comment go. "You failed the preliminaries!"

"Three times," Nicole added calmly, not even looking up from her glass.

"They needed a fucking girl!" Champ yelled as he slammed the bar stool to the floor with enough force to snap one of its legs. Nicole intuitively jumped from her seat into a defensive position.

"Champ!" Waverly scorned. She was used to his tantrums.

The entire bar went silent. Gus rushed out of the kitchen in response to the commotion.

"Look," Waverly took control, "I'm the one you're upset with, alright? Leave Nicole out of this."

"Jesus, Waves," Champ sized up Nicole, "since when are you on a first name basis with the police?"

They stared each other down. Waverly wondered if Champ was beginning to suspect something between her and Nicole.

"Champ Hardey!" Gus called out. "You settle down this instant or I'll be callin' your ma' again."

The silence that ensued was deafening.

Champ clenched his jaw as he stared at the women before him. "A fucking girl," he said under his breath. He bumped into Nicole's shoulder quite intentionally as he made his way towards the exit. "Get over yourself, Waves." Champ said in passing.

"Why? Because you can't?" Waverly retorted. The entourage snickered as they ushered Champ to the exit, clearing out the bar.

"You tell Champ he's gonna have to come back and pay for that bar stool," Gus lectured the one who stayed behind to pick up the tab.

Waverly sighed as she collected the broken stool leg.

Nicole placed a hand on Waverly's back. "You alright?"

Waverly looked around the bar. "I'm fine. Embarrassed more than anything else," she admitted.

"Don't be," Nicole assured. "He only embarrassed himself. You handled it well."

The gratitude Waverly felt in that moment had her longing for even a brief moment alone with Nicole.

"Well," Gus said from across the room, looking around at the empty bar, "I don't know about you two, but, I think I've had enough excitement for a Sunday night. Maybe we should close early, just this once. What do you gals think?"

This coincidence felt like some sort of synchronistic, Oprah-esque, law-of-attraction crap that Wynonna once spouted. Waverly could hardly believe it. "Uhhh, I think that's a —" she looked at Nicole who had a twinkle in her eye, "— fine idea, Gus."

"Alright, just bear with me, ladies." Gus said opening the cash register "I'll need to close out first, but, then I can give you both a ride home."

"That's okay, Gus. I'm heading to Nicole's." Waverly glanced at Nicole who appeared pleasantly surprised at this plan.

"Oh. Right." Nicole smiled widely.

"Okay then. You girls be safe and have yourselves a good night." Gus gave a wink only Waverly noticed.

Waverly wasted no time in flipping chairs before grabbing her things and bee-lining towards the exit.

The streets outside of Shorty's were covered in a fresh blanket of snow. "I hope you don't mind the walk," Nicole apologized. "At least it's not as cold as it has been lately."

"Well, I hope you don't mind that I totally invited myself over," Waverly feigned an apology.

Nicole's dimples were irresistibly prominent as she smiled. "My schedule is ass-backwards after working nights all week, so, I'll likely be up for hours anyway." They walked a bit further. "But, I can think of a few ways we could pass the time," she said coyly.

Waverly stopped in her tracks. Nicole was grinning as if this was all part of her plan. Their lips met.

As Waverly pulled back, Nicole was still smiling. "Um, perhaps I was unclear. What I meant was that we could play Crazy Eights or something."

They both laughed, still in each other's arms.

"Well then," Waverly began, "this is super awkward now, isn't it?" She wiped a snowflake from her eyelashes and noticed someone in the distance. She squinted to be sure her eyes were not deceiving her. There was instantly no doubt; Wynonna was coming their way. "Aw, balls!" She was unsure of how much Wynonna might have already seen, but, she was not ready to explain herself to her older sister. Nor was she about to let another obstacle come between her and Nicole.

Nicole turned around to make sense of Waverly's change in mood. Before she had a chance to turn her head fully, Waverly was already pulling her in the opposite direction.

"Waves?" Nicole sounded puzzled, but, ran with her anyway.

Waverly held Nicole's hand as they ran, cutting through residential lawns and backyards.

"What's going on?" Nicole asked, looking over her shoulder.

"I'm not going to let Wynonna or anybody else come between —" Waverly stopped abruptly when she saw what was in front them. She smiled deviously.

Noticing Waverly's reaction, Nicole took a closer look. Staring back at them were faded portraits of Richard Nixon, Ringo Starr and Richie Rich. "Wait, is that the graffiti shed?"

Waverly was already looking for ways to break in.

"Waves," Nicole quieted her voice, "I don't know that this is a good idea. I mean, I am a junior officer. I'm still new to the force... I could get in a lot of trouble for this."

Waverly examined the padlock on the door and circled the shed. "Not if you are apprehending someone who is trespassing on private property," she said coquettishly. She wedged her fingers in the crevasses of the window's edges and pulled upward. To her surprise, the window moved with her. "Seriously?" she said under her breath in disbelief.

"Wait. You want me to arrest you?" Nicole sounded confused.

Waverly calculated how she would climb through the narrow window. She unzipped her winter coat. "If it means you'll have me in handcuffs," she looked back at Nicole and smiled, "then... yes." She removed her coat and threw it into the darkness of the shed. She then hoisted herself up into the open window before Nicole had a chance to object. She wiggled her way through the frame and managed to fit both legs inside. Her dismount was far from graceful when the ankle of her leggings got caught on the latch.

"Waverly, this is crazy!" Nicole peeked through the window, trying to make out the details inside.

In the darkness, Waverly herself could not quite make sense of her surroundings. She thought about using the light from her cellphone, though, it was tucked away in her jacket pocket that was now on the floor somewhere. As far as she could tell, it was surprisingly spacious and felt well insulated against the cold winter air. It was no wonder kids were always breaking in. "There's room for one more!" she invited. She watched as Nicole hesitated.

"Yeah… okay," Nicole gave in. She removed her coat and jacket and handed them to Waverly to better her chances of fitting through the narrow window. She managed to pull her upper half through; her legs being longer than Waverly's, however, were posing a problem. She stalled. "Okay. So, here's the situation," Nicole began, "I. Am. Stuck."

"What?!" Waverly approached the window.

"Yeah. Like... totally, utterly stuck." Nicole reiterated. She tried shimmying within the unyielding window frame.

"Oh shit. Okay. Uhhh." Waverly assessed the situation. "I am going to have to pull you in."

"I think it might be easier to be pulled backward from the outside," Nicole offered.

"The door is locked from the outside," Waverly reminded.

"Great," Nicole said with sarcasm, "I am blocking your primary exit."

"Don't worry." Waverly held Nicole's face in her hands and kissed it softly. "Just hold on."

Nicole's eyes grew wide. "Wait, what?"

Waverly wrapped her arms tightly around Nicole's torso. She took a step backwards and pulled. After a several strained seconds, Nicole was freed from the window. In the process, Waverly lost her balance and fell backwards, squealing as she landed on her backside with Nicole on top of her. Luckily, the pile of winter coats broke their fall.

Nicole raised her head, "Oh my God, Waverly! Are you okay? I haven't crushed you, have I?"

Waverly laid on her back with her eyes closed and laughed. The effort of whole ordeal left her slightly out of breath which made her laugh even harder. Nicole began to laugh with her. Waverly opened her eyes to Nicole's adoring gaze and smile. She raised herself slowly and met Nicole's lips with her own. Nicole kissed back with increasing passion. Waverly could not quite catch her breath.

As they kissed, Waverly ran her hands along the length of Nicole's arms; her skin was smooth to the touch. Her hands then wandered under Nicole's top, grazing the dips and curves of her back.

Nicole began undoing the buttons of Waverly's blouse in succession, exposing her chest. Her fingers outlined the lacing of her brassiere and it was enough to take away the little breath Waverly had left.

She pulled upward on Nicole's top, prompting her to remove it. Her hands caressed Nicole's firm stomach, running up and around to her back to unclasp her bra strap. The street lights beaming through the window were enough to illuminate the provocative view before her as Nicole shed the garment.

Nicole slid Waverly's bra strap away from her shoulder and slowly traced the area with kisses.

Waverly reached for the backside of Nicole's fitted jeans and pulled her in tight. The pressure of Nicole's leg between her thighs left her longing for more. She exhaled as she felt a warm touch reach within the waistband of her pants.

Nicole freed Waverly of her leggings. She caressed the length of her body with a feather touch that gave Waverly a pleasant shiver, while the other hand eased gently between her legs. A continuous circular motion had Waverly gasping with pleasure. She kissed her way down Waverly's stomach; locks of auburn hair trailed her skin tantalizingly. As her tongue made contact, an intoxicating pulsation began to build within.

Waverly gripped Nicole's shoulders with fervor, eliciting a soft hum from Nicole that pleasurably reverberated throughout her body.

Nicole shifted, pressing her forehead against her own, allowing for the perfect vantage point to delve deeper; faster. "Just like that... like that," Waverly said between breathless moans. She could see Nicole's breath in the cold air as she panted with each rhythmic motion. Waverly looked into Nicole's eyes that were filled with desire before she undulated with absolute satisfaction.

As the blissful haze of the moment languished, Waverly began to feel her other senses return. She wrapped her arms around Nicole and held her close, savouring every minute. Nicole kissed her forehead and her cheek lovingly.

Nicole spoke up, "Would it be considered ironic?"

Waverly paused. "Would what be considered ironic?"

Nicole rested her head in her hand. "Is it ironic that this all happened in a shed that is infamous for Dicks?"

Waverly playfully pinched Nicole's arm. Nicole retaliated with a nibble to Waverly's earlobe. She kissed Nicole back as she began to refasten the buttons of her blouse.

They both froze as they heard footsteps crunching in the snow outside.

"Shit!" Nicole heard it too.

"Mr. Johnstone." Waverly dared not say another word out of fear of being discovered. The weight of the potential consequences were beginning to sink in. Not so much for herself, but for Nicole. Waverly knew what the police force meant to her. She gestured for Nicole to stay low.

Nicole dressed in a hurry. Waverly kept her eyes on the window. She stood slowly, barely pulling up her leggings.

"Baby Girl, are you in there?" Wynonna sounded panicked.

"Wynonna!" Waverly jumped at the unexpected face. She then looked down to double check that she was fully clothed.

"You had me worried! I was on my way to Shorty's when I saw you bolt," Wynonna explained, "I thought you were being chased by a revenant, so, I ran to Shorty's to see what was going on. When I got there, the doors were locked, which is unusual for this hour on a Sunday night. So, I tried calling you, but, you weren't answering your phone. That's when I followed your tracks which led me here and I –"

"We're fine. Listen, Wynonna –"

"We? Who else is in there?" Wynonna questioned.

"Nicole." Waverly spoke quickly. "Wynonna, I need you to –"

"Officer Haught? Why?" Wynonna interrogated. "And where's your jacket? It's fucking winter."

A porch light illuminated at the Johnstone house.

Waverly struggled to stay calm. "I took it off to fit through this window, but, that's not important right now! Wynonna, listen to me. I need you to create a diversion. Mr. Johnstone can't know that Nicole is in here. She could lose her job."

"I'm on it." Wynonna said with full confidence. She poked her head further into the shed "Is that a spray can on the work bench? Toss it my way."

Nicole threw the can. Wynonna shook it. "Officer Haught, I plan on cashing my _Get Out of Jail Free_ card tomorrow." She moved to the front of the shed. The sound of the spray can was intermittent.

Waverly turned back to Nicole "We've got to move quickly. I'll hold the window open for you."

Nicole shimmied out with far more ease than she had getting into the shed. Her top was on backwards and her hair was a perfect mess. An endearment filled Waverly's heart at the mere sight of it all. She handed Nicole an armful of coats before pulling herself up through the window. A screen door slammed nearby. Waverly caught a glimpse of Mr. Johnstone in the distance, holding a flashlight and wearing nothing but a bathrobe and winter boots.

"Awww, for Pete's sake... step away from that shed!" Mr. Johnstone's voice echoed angrily throughout the neighbourhood. "I see you, Earp!"

Luckily for Waverly, he was referring to Wynonna. Waverly managed to get out of the shed and make a run for it before he approached.

Now at a safe distance, Waverly looked back at the scene. Wynonna had already disappeared. The beam from Mr. Johnstone's flashlight illuminated Wynonna's artwork. Beside the faded portraits was an unnecessarily detailed illustration of a vein-laden penis.

"Sweet Jesus, Wynonna," Waverly said, feeling as disgusted as she did grateful.

"Subtle." Nicole joked.

Waverly grabbed Nicole's hand as they fled once again. They eventually slowed their pace and walked for several blocks without speaking.

"That was a bit too close for comfort," Nicole said breaking the silence. "I can't believe we almost got caught."

"I'd say," Waverly agreed. "I'm pretty sure Wynonna will likely be okay with it, but, I just don't think I'm ready yet."

"Oh." Nicole sounded a bit guarded. "I was referring to being caught breaking into Mr. Johnstone's shed. Not about being... outed."

Waverly felt foolish. "Oh. Right."

"Do you really think your sister wouldn't be okay with it?" Nicole asked, "She seems pretty cool to me; not like my family at all."

Waverly considered the question. "I don't know. My relationship with Wynonna is weird." She watched her feet make new prints in the snow as she walked. "We hadn't seen each other for years until recently. In some ways, I feel like we are just getting to know each other and it's been pretty great," she smirked. "I see her making the effort now. She's really trying and it means the world to have her back in my life. Though, I can't help but feel like I'm holding this fragile relationship of ours in my hands. I am afraid it will drop and shatter if it turns out that she has strong opinions against this."

"This?" Nicole inquired, her voice uncertain.

Waverly reached for Nicole's hand. "Whatever 'this' is between us, it's amazing. You've helped me understand something that I, alone, wouldn't have had the courage to explore. It's exciting and terrifying… but, mostly exciting. I just hope I am able to stay as true to myself as you have." Waverly looked away.

Nicole stopped in front of Waverly and placed her hands on her shoulders. "I think you're incredible, Waverly Earp. Anyone worth knowing will respect you for who you are."

To hear Wynonna's words echoed by Nicole filled her with the reassurance that she so desperately needed. At a complete loss for words, she kissed Nicole tenderly as the winter's snow fell before them.


End file.
